


Bad Company

by Armini_Donut



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Drabble, Five Finger Death Punch songs, Implied relatioship, M/M, guitar playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armini_Donut/pseuds/Armini_Donut
Summary: Kuro was too irresistible with that guitar in his lap.





	Bad Company

What a lazy Tuesday it was. Piko sat on the couch, legs lazily crossed while he surfed the web. His eyes were trained on his screen, but his ears were open and alert. Kuro sat shamelessly on the coffee table, black acoustic guitar in his hands. He had been picking out various rhythms from songs he knew and some he didn't. Piko wondered if a few were originals of his.

This one? This one most definitely wasn't.

The opening was slow and rich, fingers dancing expertly over the neck of the guitar and his thumb gently strummed at the strings. He was singing. It wasn't often he got to hear Kuro sing.

_ A company always on the run _   
_ A destiny, oh it's the rising sun _   
_ I was born, a shotgun in my hands _   
_ Behind the gun _   
_ I'll make my final stand, yeah _   
_ That's why they call me... _

"Bad company," Kurotane let loose, his tempo of the song obviously picking up the pace, "I can't deny-"

Piko was watching now, eyes focused in on him, biting his lower lip. Kuro looked up just in time, meeting his eyes with a devilish grin.

The fucker just winked at him.  
Playing along, Piko blew him a kiss.

"Bad company, until the day I die."

Oh, he was bad company alright.

_But damn was he irresistible._


End file.
